Esos molestos fenómenos paranormales
by Loops Magpe
Summary: Una vez muerta, Kagura no puede hacerle gran daño a Naraku. Ah, pero cómo disfruta de ser su fantasma odioso personal. Eso de tirarle de las patas mientras duerme nunca pasa de moda… Oneshot de cumpleaños para Mor, nuestra capitana del foro "¡Siéntate!".


**El manga/anime "Inuyasha" y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para reírme a sus costas e intentar hacer feliz a nuestra Capitana Mor en su día.**

* * *

 **ESOS MOLESTOS FENÓMENOS PARANORMALES**

 _One!Shot_

Aunque no lo pareciera, Naraku no era muy afortunado. No sólo su existencia se basaba en rencor y envidia —lo cual le aseguraba una horrible personalidad que, ciertamente, no le hacía la criatura más popular del mundo—; lo peor era su talento para hacerse de enemigos. Esas personas que no le dejaban vivir felizmente sembrando la agonía de cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino, separando personas, tendiendo trampas y lanzando maldiciones —un clásico—.

Cada que él avanzaba en sus propósitos, ya tenía a alguien siguiéndole el paso, lo cual le obligaba a tomar precauciones para que los sinquehacer no molestaran. ¡Y esos tipos eran como cucarachas! Ese aspecto, sumado con la reciente reducción drástica de sus aliados, pudo haberle dificultado el trabajo, pero también provocaron que la victoria supiera tan bien.

Nunca se sintió tan cerca del éxito como cuando logró hacerse, por fin, de toda la Shikon no Tama.

Contaminada, poderosa, un poco parlanchina, sí, pero toda suya. Otro premio extra fue el eliminar uno de los obstáculos más grandes, y lo hizo él solo, a pesar de las apuestas que apuntaba el que jamás lograría deshacerse de Kikyō. Muy triste y toda la cosa —hasta él mismo se lamentó la pérdida de una gran némesis de cara bonita—, pero la vida seguía en ese mundo que comenzaba a inclinarse a su favor.

Naraku seguía en su actual guarida, una formación rocosa con varias grutas y cuevas en las cuales refugiarse. En uno de esos agujeros austeros, un Naraku con un extraño sentimiento en su pecho —¿Acaso eso era la felicidad?— extendió varios papeles en el suelo rocoso y le dio algunos retoques a su plan maestro, tachando con tinta aquello de lo que ya se había encargado. El pincel se movía con gracia con cada modificación en la lista.

Herir profundamente la confianza de Inuyasha y su equipo, algo que siempre le caía bien al estómago.

Adiós Kikyō. Fue hermoso mientras duró. Ojalá y le echara de menos en el infierno.

El muchacho lobo dejó la contienda de un día al otro, facilitándole las cosas. Gracias, Kōga, por… ser tonto.

El último fragmento. Ahora en sus manos, materializado en una unidad oscura.

Si no besó esas hojas llenas de deseos fue por puro autocontrol, y porque Byakuya se encontraba presente, con una cara aburrida, como adormilado después de repasar una y otra vez las próximas indicaciones. Esta vez, el título de «Byakuya de los sueños» no fue gratuito.

—Repíteme el plan —Naraku le pidió a su hijo favorito, y único vivo, claro. Sabía que era más que eficiente, pero esta noche él quería regocijarse todo lo que pudiera, ya fuera escuchando su propia voz o el recuento de sus acciones pasadas y futuras.

Byakuya obedeció, con una mano bajo la barbilla, al mismo tiempo que señalaba los dibujos nada agraciados de sus contrincantes. El jefe era astuto como un zorro —o, en su defecto, una araña—, no un artista.

—Tomo mi espada, robo la habilidad de Inuyasha y corto a Kagome.

El hombre de rizos definidos sonrió de lado, satisfecho. Ese plan nació como una idea repentina al contemplar una nueva técnica para la colección de Inuyasha. Unos retoques después, ya se sentía orgulloso de su propio genio criminal.

—¿Alguna duda?

Byakuya levantó la mano, y su creador le dio permiso de volver a hablar. Naraku contaba con tan buen humor como para permitir que su hora de elaboración de planes malévolos se transformara en una sesión de preguntas y respuestas.

—Es respecto a ese efecto retardado —él comenzó—. ¿No sería más fácil el deshacerse de ella desde un principio?

—Lo sería, pero no tendría el mismo nivel de dramatismo —un aspecto que no muchos valoraban, así como su único aliado, quien apretó la boca por la vergüenza—. También es un seguro.

Tan absurdo, por supuesto, pero aún cabía la pequeña, mínima, ínfima posibilidad de que sus enemigos ganaran. Si ese evento tan extraño ocurría al final, no quería que lo disfrutaran de ninguna forma. Y Kagome le caía mal.

Cumplida la agenda del día, Naraku le ordenó a Byakuya que saliera a vigilar, por si la pandilla de justicieros se aventuraba a hacer alguna estupidez, como adelantar sus respectivas muertes. Mientras tanto, él tenía planeadas unas cuantas horas de descanso. La batalla final estaba casi estructurada por completo y era tan épica en su cabeza que era necesario de mucha energía para llevarla a cabo. El hombre se recargó contra una pared casi lisa y, sentado, cerró los ojos porque qué pena que un gran villano como él se durmiera acostado. Además, tampoco tenía futon.

Naraku se sumió en la inconsciencia, en una oscuridad infinita que era muy común cuando se dignaba a hacer algo tan mortal como dormir. Generalmente en eso trataban sus sueños, en él flotando desnudo en la nada —caray, cómo le gustaba andar sin ropa—, como bebé maligno en el útero del universo. Aunque, claro, también hubieron algunas escasas ocasiones en las que soñó con otras cosas, con ciertas personas… ciertas personas muriendo en una lenta agonía y otra más usada como un banco para reposar los pies, alguien tan feliz de la situación que no paraba de alabar su grandeza y superioridad.

Y atractivo.

¡No! Esos días de debilidad se habían terminado. Fin. Se acabó. No más deseos absurdos de ese bandido débil. Él era una criatura renovada, un ser despreciable a quien no le desagradaba la soledad —a pesar de lo que la creación de extensiones pudiese demostrar—, alguien más allá de las patéticas pulsiones naturales. Él estaba más que curado de esos conflictos, cerebro aún iluso.

 _Sí_.

Naraku soltó una de sus carcajadas de soberbia, la misma que se extinguió rápidamente. Realmente no había mucho que hacer en ese mundo de los sueños que usaba para armar artimañas y diseñar cuerpos más poderoso —y geniales—, cosa que estaba más que terminada. Pensándolo bien, no sabía en qué podría perder el tiempo. Las horas comenzaron a sonarle eternas.

La oscuridad se dobló, mostrándose como una superficie y luego un rostro —el suyo, claramente, porque narcisismo no le faltaba al tipo—. La desagradable creación de su imaginación también hablaba y dio una propuesta bastante seductora.

—¿Una última vez por el mero entretenimiento? —la cabeza flotante dijo, insinuando aquello que Naraku insistió tanto en no hacer, porque ya era un chico grande y esas idioteces.

El hombre desnudo se cruzó de brazos y levantó una ceja.

—No sé qué estás esperando —y él se presumía como poseedor de una alta resistencia, ¡sí, señor!

Habiéndolo aceptado por _fines científicos_ , para demostrar que todo había quedado en el pasado y ya no tenía efecto en él, el lugar comenzó a cambiar de apariencia. De un sitio digno de una pesadilla, pasó a convertirse en árboles, pasto y un cielo estrellado. Conforme el paisaje se volvía más sólido y preciso, Naraku se inclinó hacia adelante, esperando la entrada triunfal de quien se negaba a nombrar por el momento. Entrecerró los ojos cuando vio una sombra, luego una silueta… y, extrañamente, sintió un tacto en las piernas, casi como si le acariciaran unos dedos finos.

« _Esta ilusión se está tornando extraña_ —pensó, en el momento que sintió que era jalado lentamente, como si alguien le quisiera recostado—. _Interesante.»_

Pero la emoción repentina de Naraku se esfumó con un fuerte tirón de pies que le llevó al mundo real, donde se había llevado un buen golpe en la cabeza.

—¿Qué demonios? —irritado y confundido por partes iguales, el hombre recorrió el sitio con la vista, en busca de un responsable. Quería echarle la culpa a Byakuya, aunque sabía que eso era más que imposible por su confianza inquebrantable hacia él… y por el seguro que le implantó al momento de crearlo. Una falta hacia su persona y, ¡bum! No habría más mago de las ilusiones para el mundo.

Naraku aprendió a la mala que no estaban de más las precauciones.

Nadie más se encontraba ahí, por lo que tomó el evento como un mero accidente. Se apresuró a cerrar los ojos y, emocionado por los pasados acontecimientos que se presumían bastante prometedores, intentó regresar a su universo feliz. Pero no pudo, no del todo. No encontró la concentración necesaria para hacerlo a causa de un nuevo tirón, otro azote en la cabeza, además de unas risas molestas salidas de la nada.

Volvió a inspeccionar el lugar y, nuevamente, no dio con nadie; el único que estaba en la cueva era él. Su frente se arrugó por la sospecha.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó directamente. Se aguantó las ganas de sobarse la zona herida para preservar su orgullo.

Fue una sorpresa el que le contestaran, con una voz que partía de todos lados. El dicho era cierto: las paredes hablan. ¿Así era, no?

—Soy tu conciencia —dijo la entidad desconocida, intentando ser seria, como si hacía unos segundos no se hubiese burlado de él. Tal respuesta provocó que el hombre soltara una carcajada.

—Yo no tengo conciencia —buen intento, pero esa cosa jamás estuvo en su corazón ni en sus días más dichosos que, poniéndolo en perspectiva, sólo era ese. Un festejo que estaba siendo arruinado por un entrometido. _Muchas gracias._

—Es verdad —la voz se escuchó enojada. Una entidad bastante molesta, a decir verdad—. Por eso me mataste, ¿no?

Naraku se irguió de inmediato al escuchar tal cosa.

—¿Kikyō? —el nombre le salió con más expresividad de la que hubiese deseado. Ni los tosidos siguientes pudieron borrar su desliz. Las malas costumbres tardan mucho en irse.

El espíritu vengativo soltó un bufido.

—Ni en tus sueños más absurdos —fantasmín continuó con su presumible propósito de hacerle quedar mal.

Con esa nueva información —y un pequeño desaire que le hizo eco en el corazón que no tenía—, el hanyō trató de nuevo: —¿Akago? ¿Mōryōmaru?

Esos dos deberían estar callados desde que los regresó a su interior, pero le causaron tantas molestias en vida que no sería raro si quisieran continuar con ello en muerte, haciendo reuniones para un nuevo complot político.

—Error —un punto menos en ese imprevisto juego de adivinanzas.

—Kagewaki —el arquetipo de príncipe honrado podría andar vagando por el mundo en búsqueda de justicia para los suyos, y el regreso de su apariencia.

—¿Eres sordo o estúpido? Soy una mujer —una bastante malhablada, si le preguntaban.

—Hitomiko, Princesa Abi, su madre la cacatúa, la princesa que me vio feo aquella vez y a quien le robé el rostro para engañar a monjes pervertidos…

Naraku recitó todas las mujeres que se le vinieron a la cabeza, porque su lista de personas que querían cortar su cuello era muy basta y con dificultad recordaría a todas. Él llevaba algunos cincuenta años haciendo maldades, así que el espíritu no debía ser tan estricto y ponerse a soltar gruñidos con cada nombre incorrecto; tan cansada de su mala memoria, que ella misma rebeló su identidad.

El fantasma se dejó ver, iluminada por una tenue luz de luna que traspasaba su aspecto pálido y etéreo. Estaba frente a él, con las manos sobre la cadera y un gesto enfurecido nada favorecedor. Vaya, vaya, sorpresas de la vida… y el inframundo.

—¡Soy Kagura! —ella gritó, demostrando que ni algo tan drástico como la muerte era capaz de cambiar ese mal humor suyo; lo único nuevo era el atuendo blanco, los pies descalzos y el cabello suelto. En el limbo no podías permitirte ciertos lujos—. ¿Tan poco remordimiento tienes como para olvidarte de mí?

La mujer le apuntó con un dedo, algo que, al menos bajo la opinión de Naraku, incrementaba su parecido a una bruja enloquecida. Él, acostumbrado a rodearse de monstruos espantosos y toparse con personajes antipáticos, sólo parpadeó un poco sorprendido, sí, mas no intimidado. Además, creía firmemente que la culpable era otra.

—Tú fuiste quien me traicionó, y aun así te di un momento de libertad. Fue demasiado misericordioso de mi parte, ¿no te parece?

Naraku fue completamente honesto con eso. Bajo su lógica retorcida, si un subordinado te falla, le castigas; y, como creador de sus compinches, también tenía derecho de deshacerse de ellos. ¿Un cabrón? Sin dudarlo, aunque para alguien con los conceptos bastante trastornados, eso sonaba a leyes que de debía seguir al pie de la letra.

—¡Eres un maldito! ¡No voy a descansar hasta que tengas tu merecido!

Un aire frío acompañó la ira —injustificada, _obviamente_ — de Kagura. La temperatura del lugar disminuyó lo suficiente como para que Naraku viera su aliento. Todo aquello le sonó más a un berrinche y, como merecedor del premio del padre del año que él mismo se había otorgado, sabía que lo mejor era el no darle importancia.

—¿Qué puedes hacer si ni siquiera tienes un cuerpo físico? —se burló. Luego, para joderle aun más, le arrojó una pequeña piedra que atravesó la cabeza de la desconcertada—. Ahora, si me disculpas…

Naraku regresó a la pose de antes con movimientos confiados y, antes de cerrar los ojos, hizo uno de sus famosos campos de fuerza. Esperaba el poder retomar ese sueño en donde lo había dejado.

…

Si Kagura tuviese todavía la capacidad de sentir, su piel se encontraría hirviendo por la ira y la impotencia de ver al origen de todas sus desgracias en frente de ella, tomándose una siesta con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro. Tal vez si hubiese sabido que terminaría de esa forma, hubiera dudado en dejar el mundo de los muertos y aventurarse a su dichosa búsqueda de venganza. Aunque, bueno, todo fue tan repentino que no le dio tiempo de pensar al respecto.

La muchacha se encontraba en el inframundo o, siendo más exactos, en la entrada de éste. La cantidad exagerada de muertes que otorgaban las guerras y los propios jugueteos de Naraku, le dificultaban el proceso de acceso a los guardias, quienes se comunicaban a base de gritos hacia los fallecidos, pidiéndoles que tuvieran paciencia, además de algo sobre no comerse entre ellos. Y el jaleo también lo tenían los organizadores, porque a algún desquiciado se le ocurrió darle puestos de relevancia a ni más ni menos que a los Siete Guerreros —si es que ellos no los tomaron a la fuerza—.

Bajo ese tipo de condiciones, Kagura se encontraba todavía en la cola, atrapada entre humanos y criaturas desagradables, sin una precisa noción del tiempo ni un miserable número que le indicara cuántas eras se quedaría parada como estúpida. Mientras murmuraba insultos dirigidos a cualquiera que comenzara a caerle mal, alguien pidió su atención jalándole de una de sus mangas. La mujer, con el concepto de la paciencia más que enterrado, recibió al impertinente con desprecio.

—Por enésima vez, no te voy a contar qué tan herido está Inuyasha —Kagura escupió, con la idea de que se trataba de Jakotsu quien, nuevamente, venía a molestarla con sus preguntas sobre el hanyō, rogándole ser lo más explícita cuando se tratara de sangre y desolación en su _hermoso rostro._

Se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando no se encontró con el rostro del hombre enamorado —y que no aceptaba su información como soborno para una atención más rápida—, sino con el rostro de un conocido.

—Hola, señorita Kagura —el muchacho simpático le saludó con timidez.

—¡¿Kohaku?! Pero qué haces aquí, niño tonto —antes de que él pudiese contar su historia llena de drama, traición y descontrol, una luz celestial le bañó y una fuerza extraña se lo llevó en dirección contraria a las puertas del lugar codiciado. Era como si flotara, como si se lo llevaran a rastras.

—Adiós, señorita Kagura —Kohaku se despidió con un movimiento de mano.

Kagura actuó precipitadamente, pensando más en la injusticia que era el que le hubiesen emocionado con la idea de un agradable compañero de espera, para luego quitárselo como si nada. Le persiguió lo más rápido que pudo hasta una llegar al un túnel misterioso, con la dichosa luz al final. Al atravesarla, no se encontró con su próximo mejor amigo y vecino en el inframundo, sino a campo abierto, en el mundo terrenal.

Y decían que ser entrometida no servía de nada.

Si el destino le otorgó una nueva oportunidad de una duración seguramente limitada, la aprovecharía para lo verdaderamente importante: hacer sufrir a ese infeliz, y quizá, si le sobraba tiempo, algún intento de arrumaco romántico-espiritual para el témpano de hielo que resultó tener sentimientos.

Kagura se obligó a salir de sus de sus sueños de cuento romántico y se centró en su propósito más inmediato. Naraku estaba demasiado confiado si se resguardaba con un pequeño campo de energía bastante simplón. En verdad, no debía verle como una verdadera amenaza, lo cual fue su mayor error; porque quizá no contara con las mismas habilidades sorprendentes en vida, pero su status de fantasma le dio algunas nuevas.

No tenía tan poco sentido común como para animarse a comprobar si los espíritus podían ser electrificados, por lo que se sumergió en el piso, entre las rocas y tierra, hasta que apareció del otro lado, a la derecha del dormilón. La respiración del señor soy-tan-perezoso-que-no-hago-un-campo-completo era tranquila, sus ojos se movían debajo de sus párpados. Pero qué desagradable.

—¿Soñando con Kikyō? —Kagura le susurró lo más cerca que pudo de su oído—. Qué persona tan patética.

Naraku sólo moví las cejas, lo que ella tomó como un buen presagio, la oportunidad de molestarle por un buen rato. La dicha revoloteó en, ¿su estómago fantasmal? Aún desconocía mucho sobre su nueva anatomía, lo cual no le mortificaba tanto. Ya tendría una eternidad para descubrirlo, cuando no se encontrara tan ocupada.

—¿Sabes? Me la encontré en el otro lado —continuó con una mentira, pero él no tenía por qué saberlo—. Me dijo algo interesante sobre ti. No —ella se detuvo, dando una elegante pausa para mantener el suspenso—. No creo que te interese, ya que dices odiarla tanto, aunque te imagino fácilmente escribiéndole poemas pasivo-agresivos. Creo recordar haber encontrado uno enterrado.

La sonrisa se borró en el rostro de Naraku, al igual que su supuesta calma. El hombre inclinó la cabeza hacia la izquierda, como un intento de huir de la voz burlona. El gusto le duró muy poco, pues Kagura se movió a ese lado; se miró las uñas antes de seguir con su plática unidireccional.

—Bien, te lo diré, ya que insistes tanto. Me dijo que no había conocido a mayor hijo de puta en toda su vida.

De verdad le costó tanto el no soltar la carcajada con el respingo que pegó Naraku, de esos que tienes cuando sueñas que te caes. Como toda una campeona, Kagura se aguantó la risa. Su relato inventado necesitaba ser contado con seriedad o no tendría el mismo efecto.

—Y yo le respondí: «Pero, querida, si él no tiene madre. En todo caso, sólo es un canalla».

— _Mm_ … —salió de los labios del sujeto que inútilmente se cubría las orejas. ¿De qué le servía si su condena levantó la voz en tono de discurso?

—No, esa palabra no es la adecuada —Kagura se colocó en pose de pensar, la más indicada para recitar todas sus opciones—: Desgraciado, sabandija, cobarde, aprovechado, sin corazón, manipulador, escoria, acosador, rarito, pérfido. ¿Te gusta esa última? Significa lo mismo que traidor. La aprendí de Renkotsu. Él tiene una gran colección de insultos dirigidos a su líder, pero no los dice en voz alta. Entiendo eso de los jefes imbéciles, aunque decir todo lo que te callaste es tan liberador…

—¡Kagura, silencio! —Naraku no soportó más. El sobresalto causado por su propia irritación fue tal que rompió su campo de fuerza, o domo de energía. La forma de clasificarlo aún no era muy clara.

El fantasma colocó un gesto de inocente bastante bien logrado.

—Oh, lo siento. ¿Interrumpí tus sueños imposibles? ¿Algo erótico?

Su levantamiento de cejas fue el último atrevimiento que Naraku toleró, pues le respondió con su ya famoso miasma. La nube oscura se disipó lentamente y la mujer seguía ahí, para su desilusión.

—¿Eso es un sí?

Naraku repitió su ataque, esta vez más potente y agresivo. En la cueva se escuchaban los ecos de una respiración furiosa y las carcajadas divertidas de Kagura. El mal momento del principio fue olvidado fácilmente. Ella se lo estaba pasando en grande.

—Intenta lo que sea, pero tú mismo lo dijiste. No tengo un cuerpo sólido. Cualquier tipo de ataque será inútil.

—Tienes razón.

El repentino tono seguro de su contrincante la confundió, sólo fue capaz de percatarse que él tenía nuevas artimañas bajo la manga cuando el lugar volvió a ser visible y lo hayó sentado frente a un pentagrama. La procedencia de esas velas era desconocida.

—Veamos qué puedes hacer contra con mi magia negra —esos condenados ojos rojos brillaron. ¿Qué tan bajo había caído si su fe se basaba en maldiciones?

—Ay, madura, por favor —Kagura no creía en esos juegos de niños, sólo en monstruos, espíritus con asuntos pendientes y, de vez en cuando, duendes.

Ella dio unos pasos hacia la figura pintada con carbón o quizá tierra, con la idea de intentar invocar alguna corriente de aire lo suficientemente fuerte para deshacer esa cosa estúpida. Entonces, al tocar una de las puntas del traste, descubrió que los espíritus si podían ser electrocutados.

Kagura se quedó paralizada por una corriente extraña que le robó hasta su posibilidad de dedicarle algún gesto obsceno.

—¡Lárgate y no vuelvas! —el hechicero autodidacta gritó y, sin necesidad de unas palabras mágicas o un mísero «abracadabra», la imagen de la mujer se desvaneció progresivamente.

—¡Cabrón! —la aparición dejó un último mensaje antes de ser echada a la fuerza.

Los hombros de Naraku se relajaron, su agonía había terminado. Antes de tratar de nuevo con eso del descanso, guardó sus utensilios mágicos dentro de las mangas de su ropa. Al menos encontró la ocasión para usarlos.

…

Nuevamente en el apartado mental de Naraku ocupado para simulaciones y sueños sin esperanzas, el amigo de nadie y rival de todos consiguió regresar a la parte donde se había quedado antes de que fuera interrumpido por una maleducada.

La sombra femenina se convirtió en una silueta que cada segundo se volvía más nítida. Piel clara, cabello largo y oscuro, manos pequeñas y delgadas, cuerpo menudo, pero fuerte. Él aguantó la respiración cuando el rostro fue visible… y se encontró con Kagura.

—Hola, he regresado —ella le saludó con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa arrogante que le expulsó a un mundo muy triste.

—¿Cómo es posible? —Naraku ni se esforzó en ponerse la careta de gruñón que puede matarte en cualquier momento. Su energía no llegaba a tanto.

A Kagura, a diferencia, solamente se le notaba algo despeinada.

—Tu brujería sólo me expulsó unos kilómetros de aquí, y de camino me topé con algunas personas que me buscaban para llevarme de regreso al inframundo —por la forma tan pretenciosa de relatar su explicación, no era del todo una noticia mala—. Adivina a quiénes convencí de dar una excursión y pasar a saludarte.

Esa debió ser la señal de entrada para el caos, un torbellino creado por lo que tenía más aspecto de habitantes de una mansión embrujada, los miembros de la organización sin fines de lucro Jódete Naraku.

—¡¿Y mis fragmentos, qué?! —Renkotsu tomó la delantera, con zancadas amplias y los ojos de loco. Iba directo a arrancarle la cabeza, o al menos intentarlo, hasta que fue empujado por su líder gritón.

—¡Maldito embustero! —Bankotsu se abalanzó, dando puñetazos que no tocaban a su objetivo, aunque eso no impedía que dejará de intentarlo, causándole a Naraku un embotamiento en la cabeza.

—¡Naraku! ¿Es ese mi rostro? —Kagewaki no se mostró muy alegre de toparse con un gemelo malvado—. Pero si yo no era feo.

Todos tenían quejas, gritos, y recomendaciones para mantener desenredado el cabello ondulado; hablaban sin tener la decencia de tomar turnos, y Kagura no ayudaba con sus comentarios que le ayudaban a los presentes a no olvidar ningún detalle acerca de traiciones y posteriores asesinatos —si la mujer se pasó gran parte de la madrugada aplaudiendo en una esquina—. Sus hechizos sólo funcionaban a medias, pues, al cabo de unos minutos, ya estaban de regreso.

Naraku pudo deshacerse de los invitados hasta que el sol salió, porque hasta las criaturas más impertinentes tenían horarios estrictos que seguir. Resultaría bastante satisfactorio —el suspiro más largo del mundo—, si se hubiera dado cuenta de ello. Supo que se había liberado de las molestias cuando Byakuya entró a la cueva y le encontró sumido en sus pensamientos, escribiendo como poseso y con un aspecto más sombrío que el habitual. Lo peor para su siervo fue cuando pisó algo y, al bajar la vista y levantar el pie, vio a las orejas de Naraku.

Él recurrió a los extremos movido por la desesperación.

—Estoy atrapado en un ciclo interminable de momentos asquerosos y absurdos —Byakuya se inclinó para recoger las partes corporales al desorejado y regresárselas. No le pagaban lo suficiente para eso. No, ni siquiera le pagaba. Sólo era un sujeto atrapado en medio de situaciones extrañas.

—Ni una palabra, Byakuya —Naraku le advirtió cuando se pegaba las orejas como si su cuerpo estuviese hecho de arcilla. Sí, muchos momentos asquerosos—. También pásame más papel.

—Sí, señor.

Kagura regresó al más allá no satisfecha, pero al menos más tranquila. Mientras que Naraku descargó todos sus sentimientos desagradables en modificar sus planes para la batalla final. Antes tenía en mente algo más rápido y mortífero; ahora veía como obligatorio el torturar a sus contrincantes antes de acabar con ellos. Otra vez, gente inocente pagaría por los traumas de un hombrecillo inseguro sin autocontrol. Y todo comenzaría con una increíble araña gigante.

* * *

 _¡Hola! Esta vez traigo conmigo un modesto regalo para nuestra líder suprema. Mor, espero que disfrutes este oneshot, a pesar de que terminé centrando demasiado a Naraku (me movió ese impulso de querer hacerle quedar mal) y tal vez sea demasiado pequeño y sin mucha gracia, pero quería que llegara lo más pronto posible. Ya sé, muchas excusas, aunque el mensaje es el mismo: ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Gracias por guiarnos por las aguas del Mar Fangirl y darnos cátedra de cómo escribir hermosos fics que tocan nuestros corazones._

 _Disculpa mi carencia de palabras agradables para demostrar mi aprecio, pero literalmente me estoy quedando dormida (L). Nuevamente, te deseo lo mejor, además de tiempo libre y energía. ¡Muchos abrazos y besos!_

 _Bye~_

 _P.D.: ¿Alguien notó la referencia al CD-Drama donde los Siete Guerreros tienen su propio show mágico-cómico-musical en el inframundo? ¿No? Al menos lo intenté._


End file.
